I Wish for You
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: There are few things we can control in this world, but there are plenty that we wish for. Told from three different perspectives. (Based on the song "I Wish for You" by Jessica Andrews) *Short and sweet* :)


I Wish for You

Summary: There are few things we can control in this world, but there are plenty that we wish for. Told from three different perspectives. (Based on the song "I Wish for You" by Jessica Andrews)

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the song! :)

A/N: This was one of my favorite songs growing up, and now I get to demonstrate it through a story. You'll see three different perspectives: Miranda, Elena, and The Queen, in that order. ;) Also! There's a video I've made that's loosely based on this story if you would like to see it and will be available at approximately 8:45 CST… Just look up "Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor: I Wish for You" and you'll find it. Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

 _Miranda (to Sofia)_

It seems like only yesterday when we stepped into this castle, Sofia. I'll admit, I was a bit nervous at first. Despite my expertise as a cobbler, fitting the right shoes for a king just isn't something you do every day. Who would have thought that one simple job would have led us here?

I'm grateful for it. I feel like our lives have become more enriched, and we've certainly expanded our family. You and your brother and sister are so loyal to each other, and it warms my heart to see that. Despite the rocky start you and Amber had, I'm pleased to see that you two have really become true sisters and even best friends, I might add.

Sofia, there's something I want you to know. I don't have a map for your life, but I do have some advice for you, Amber, and James, and I hope you take it to heart and hold onto it as you grow up.

First, it's okay to cry. It's perfectly normal, and it doesn't make you weaker; in fact, the strongest people still cry from time to time. Sometimes things don't work out, and sometimes there will be things that devastate us. People come and go, and it's all right to mourn their loss. But even still, remember that the sun will still shine even after the hardest rain, so don't be discouraged.

Secondly, on the opposite spectrum, laughter is good for the soul. If you're going to laugh, do it with all your heart. Laugh until you cry, and then laugh at that. Release pent-up frustrations and just let them fly off into the wind, and remember to smile.

Thirdly, and I don't need to really tell you this I feel, because you do it so well: be humble and kind. You, my daughter, have a good grasp of both, even at such a young age. It was your kindness that saved Cedric. It was your kindness that freed Princess Elena. It was your kindness that's done _so_ much for others, including Gwen and Baileywick and…wow, Sofia, it never really dawned on me just how much you impact peoples' lives… I couldn't be prouder.

Don't be afraid. Love with all your heart, like you always do, and don't hesitate to accept it in return. Rise up above any trouble that may come your way. No matter what happens, stay true to yourself and be proud of the person you're becoming. Nothing can bring you down if you keep your head held high.

All these things, Sofia, I wish for you. –Mom

 _Elena (to Isabel)_

Isa, where do I begin? Our story is practically a legend now…the two lost princesses at the hands of Shuriki. But hey, we made it! I owe a lot of gratitude to Sofia for her help, and to our people, family, and friends as well…

Now for you, _hermanita_. Just a bit of advice for you, just as you go forward. I know, I promise it won't be too cheesy. Haha!

We never know really what's going to happen in life. Sometimes we have our ups, and sometimes we have our downs. We'll cry a lot when things don't go our way, and the sting of defeat will sear our hearts. _But_ there's always hope for a better tomorrow. Because, Isabel, even if you fail and fall down a hundred times, you'll continue to get back up and become much stronger as a result. If you don't allow yourself to fail, then you fail to be who you truly can be.

You're a smart kid, Isa. Smarter than anyone I know. You're going to change the world with your inventions and your wonderful ideas, and I expect nothing but greatness from you. A genius for a princess: you can't beat that!

So remember: cry if you need to, laugh when you can, try hard, be brave, be kind, be honest, love with all your heart, and above all just be yourself…because there is no other Princess Isabel Castillo Flores, and there never will be. _Te quiero, Isa_. –Elena

 _The Queen (to Amber and James)_

Oh, my darling children… I miss you both so much, but I'm really not sad. I've seen you grow into such amazing, kind-hearted, courageous children. I know how close you are with your father, and I'm thrilled to see just how much you also love your new mother and sister. I don't even consider them your "step" family, because there is no distinction there anymore. You've blended well, and I couldn't ask for more.

Amber, my own little twin, it warms my heart to see you growing into such a talented, kind young lady. I was concerned for a while that you'd let your heart become hardened against others when you went through that dark time in your life. Losing someone isn't easy. I know—I lost my parents myself, and I also acted out a bit. I'm not perfect, and neither are you, sweetheart.

I've seen you come out of your shell and pursue things you find interesting. I love that you've taken an interest in space! That was unexpected. I predicted the love of tiaras and fashion, but the stars? Amber, you amaze me.

And my sweet little James… Thank you for looking after your sister for me and for encouraging her to be a better person. I'm proud of the young man you're becoming, my darling knight-enthusiast. I see more of your father in you every day, and I'm excited to see how things will go as you move onward in your journey.

You're my little bubble of sunshine, James. Your happiness is contagious, and people can't help but feel happy when they're around you. Don't ever change, my son. We need more people like you in this world: caring, charming, brave, and loyal. You welcomed young Sofia and Miranda into our family with open arms, and I know that made them both feel so much better. Well done, James…

So for my beautiful twins, hear me when I offer this suggestion to you. No matter what happens, never give up and don't lose faith that things will ultimately be just fine in the end. Be careful on your journey, but don't be afraid to take it in the first place. Don't be complacent and ordinary; learn from your elders and be the best you can be. Always practice grace, and remember to give more than you take, because it will always come back to you tenfold.

Nothing makes me happier than seeing who you are and who you will be… I envision so many grand things for you, my darlings. I wish the very best for you, and I know that no matter what, you'll continue to make me proud. I love you both. –Mommy

The end


End file.
